deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MickySR2112/DB Ideas That Don't Work
This is a blog for fights that sound good on paper but just don't work in the long run (Kinda like White Ro-*Shot*). And yes, I will be taking requests. Johnny Gat VS Trevor Philips This fight... It makes no sense. They have NOTHING in common, NOTHING. "Oh, but the GTA/Saints Row rivalry" Sure but that doesn't change the fact that THEY HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON! "Oh, but they're both Psychopaths" Not really, Trevor is a psychopath, Johnny... not so much. Johnny likes guns and explosions that doesn't make him a psychopath, I like guns and explosions but I'm not a psychopath. You see, these two have legitimately nothing in common. Team RWBY Battle Royale Oh, this fight... IT'S FUCKING HORRIBLE! I've seen this idea suggested by people who don't know any better. I did say why this didn't work but I feel I didn't go into enough detail. Reason 1. All have fairer better opponents. See Tifa for Yang, C.T. for Blake and Maka for Ruby. Reason 2. They have no reason to fight each other. Pretty self-explanatory. Reason 3. There's no interesting way the battle could start. Like I said they have no reason to fight, "Oh, but they could be forced to fight to the death by Cinder or The White Fang!" They could but... They'd find a way out of it. "They could be mind-controlled!" Mind-control isn't something in the RWBY universe, there's never been any instant of Mind-control in RWBY. Reason 4. Yang is confirmed to be the strongest in Team RWBY, THERE'S NO FUCKING POINT IF YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO THE GODAMN STRONGEST IS! Again self-explanatory. Prophet VS Commander Shepherd I'm about to piss off Cosmo, don't kill me! I can see why Cosmo wants this fight over Marcus Fenix VS Shepherd, he thinks it's more fair and has the same connection, but in reality it doesn't and it hasn't. The Connection The Connection is alien fighting heroes from shooter games that come from fucked up futures, I think. Which isn't as good as Marcus Fenix VS Shepherd who's connection is: Alien killing, protagonists from TPS series that were huge on the last generation of consoles, that have really sweet guns and come from fucked up futures. The Level Of Fairness Prophet VS Commander Shepherd seems fair until you see what Prophet can do. Hell if he wanted to he could obliterate Shep in One Punch. Sorry Cosmo this isn't a good idea. Roxas VS Dark Pit Why? Just why? My first thing with this fight is it's a follow up to a fight THAT HASN'T HAPPENED YET! Self-explanatory. The second thing is the connection is fucking bad. The connection is "Dark counterparts to the heroes of light" since most heroes are the "heroes of light" This connection can applied to so many characters in fiction that it's just stupid. Sora VS Shulk I'm just gonna quote Nocturn here. "These characters don't have any similarities" "Except they both are wielders of mystical blades, but there are hundreds of characters that wield godly blades. Some guy told me that he wanted to see this battle happen because they both are RPG heroes with annoying voices (WTF!?)." "Their powers and abilities aren't similar either" "Sora, aside from his sword, also uses magic for his attacks. Shulk is almost exclusively a swordfighter (his only non-sword arts are just for healing and support). Plus, Shulk's visions make him stupidly overpowered." "The supporters of this battle are hypocrites" "Because they claim to know about Shulk, but they only know him because of Smash Bros. If they ever played Xenoblade (or Kingdom Hearts, for that matter), they would notice how shitty and stupid this idea is." Nuff' said. Hulk VS Thing I don't really have anything to say, this requested by people who have only seen the Fantastic Four and Hulk movies, and has never read the comics, Hulk has fought Thing and beaten him in the comics. This is a really stupid idea. Juggernaut VS Doomsday Why? Juggernaut should be in DB, due to being OP as hell. Now Doomsday is OP as well, but that doesn't change the fact that this is a awful battle idea. The connection can be applied to every bulky villain in Marvel and DC, "But these two are both OP", yes but that doesn't make it have a better connection. "But this fight is more fair than Juggernaut's other fights!" It isn't though, Doomsday would adapt to Juggernauts' weakness, "Why didn't he that when he fought Superman?" He didn't do that due to PIS. So yeah, this isn't a good idea. Gordon Freeman VS Chell Ok... Chell... can't fight. Whatsoever. She can telport, annnnnnd that's it. What's she gonna do? Telport Gordon to death? That's basically all I need to say. Harry Potter VS Star Wars Fights You want a remake of Luke VS Harry in 2D? Well these fight ideas are for you! All I need to say. Zygarde VS Cell Mewtwo VS Frieza 2.0. I didn't do Mewtwo VS Frieza, because everyone knows how shit of a idea that is. This is a huge stomp and it has a REALLY bad connection, I mean seriously "they both have forms." Well that's the end for this blog post but I will do a part 2 in the future. Category:Blog posts